This invention relates to apparatus for folding the tops of filled bags and applying labels thereto.
In prior art with bag top closures that have a single fold, at times insects move between the folded portion of bag top and the adjacent part of the bag and manage to get into the interior of the bag. In order to provide an improved bag top closure with labels, this invention has been made.